Dumbo (Disney)
|} Dumbo (ursprünglicher deutscher Name: Dumbo, der fliegende Elefant) ist das vierte offizielle Walt Disney Meisterwerk und feierte am 23. Oktober 1941 in New York seine US-Premiere. Er beruht auf dem gleichnamigen Bilderbuch von Harold Pearl und Helen Aberson Mayer (1907-1999). Letztere hat auch aktiv am Film mitgearbeitet. Story Der Film spielt in Florida, im Jahre 1941. Eines Nachts erhält der sich dort befindende WDP Circus Besuch von den Störchen, die den Zirkustieren ihre Kinder bringen. Beinahe jede Mutter wird beschenkt, nur Mrs. Jumbo, eine Elefantendame, geht zu ihrer eigenen Enttäuschung leer aus. Doch der Storch hatte sie keinesfalls vergessen. Er verspätete sich lediglich, durch die schwere Last, die er zu tragen hatte. Als er schließlich an seinem Ziel ankam, bemerkte er, dass der gesamte Zirkus bereits weitergezogen war. So landete er zuletzt auf Casey Jr. dem Zirkuszug und überreicht der glücklichen Mrs. Jumbo ihren Jungen, den sie liebevoll Jumbo Jr nennt. Die gesamte Elefantenriege ist stolz darauf, nun einen würdigen Nachfolger zu haben, doch ihr Stolz verwandelt sich recht schnell in Entsetzen, als sie seine riesigen Ohren bemerken. Voller Häme bekommt er von ihnen den Namen "Dumbo" (vom englischen Wort dumb=dumm) erteilt und wird von ihnen verspottet. Nichtsdestotrotz nimmt ihn seine Mutter in den Schutz. Doch auch von den Menschen erfährt Dumbo nichts anderes als Hohn. Als Mrs. Jumbo schließlich versucht, ihr Kind von einem frechen Jungen zu schützen, wird sie eingesperrt und Dumbo von ihr getrennt. Nun ist er ganz auf sich allein gestellt, bis er die Bekanntschaft mit einer kleinen Maus, selbst ein Außenseiter, macht, der Timothy genannt wird. Dieser hat die Absicht, Dumbo trotz seiner grossen Ohren zum Star zu machen. Als er zufällig mit anhört, wie der Direktor des Zirkus von einer gewaltigen Pyramide aus Elefanten bestehend spricht, kommt ihm ein Einfall. Er bringt den Mann im Schlaf soweit, Dumbo als den Höhepunkt seines Kunstückes einzusetzen. Er soll von einem Sprungbrett auf den Gipfel der gesamten Pyramide springen. Doch der Versuch, Dumbo zu helfen endet in einem Desaster, da der kleine Elefant über seine eigenen Ohren stolpert und das Zirkuszelt zum Einsturz bringt. Zu Strafe macht der Direktor ihn zu einem Clown und bald ist er die Witzfigur der Leute. Seine Nummer schließt auch einen Sprung von einer Plattform mit ein und als die Reaktionen darauf vom Publikum sehr gut sind, beschließen die Clowns ihn das nächste Mal von einer höheren Plattform springen zu lassen. Nachdem Dumbo seiner Mutter, bei der er Trost sucht einen Besuch abgestattet hat, trinken er und Timothy einen Schluck Wasser aus dem Eimer vor dem Zelt der Clowns. Was sie nicht wissen, ist das kurz zuvor eine Flasche Alkohol ins Wasser gefallen ist und gleich darauf sind die beiden Freunde betrunken. In ihrem Rausch sehen sie Halluzinationen von singenden und tanzenden Elefanten, die dazu noch allesamt rosa sind. Als sie am nächsten Morgen von amüsierten schwarzen Krähen aufgeweckt, bemerken sie erstaunt, dass sie sich weit weg vom Zirkus in einer Baumkrone befinden. Nach einigem Nachdenken kommt Timothy die Idee, dass Dumbo mithilfe seiner Ohren auf den Baum hinauf geflogen sei, was von den Krähen mit Gelächter quittiert wird. Dennoch beschlossen diese schlussendlich, den Beiden zu helfen. Sie geben Timothy eine "magische Feder", die Dumbo beim fliegen helfen soll. Tatsächlich schafft es dieser mithilfe seiner Ohren durch die Lüfte zu fliegen. Als er am darauf folgenden Abend von der hohen Plattform springen soll, verliert er mitten im Sturz seine magische Feder. Voller Panik erklärt Timothy Dumbo, dass die magische Feder nur ein Trick war und er auch so fliegen kann. Tatsächlich schafft er es ihn letzter Sekunde seine Ohren zu öffnen und sich, zum Erstaunen aller, in die Lüfte zu erheben. Dumbo ist nun der Star des gesamten Zirkus und eine internationale Berühmtheit. Nun kann er endlich mit seiner wieder freigelassener Mutter in Frieden leben. Produktionsgeschichte Ursprünglich hatte Walt Disney niemals geplant, Dumbo zu drehen. Doch als die Studios aufgrund der finanziellen Fiaskos von Pinocchio und Fantasia am Rand des Ruines stand, musste Abhilfe geschaffen werden. Dennoch stand Disney dieser Idee lange Zeit ablehnend gegenüber, bis die Storyschreiber Joe Grant und Dick Huemer zu einem Trick griffen. Sie ließen mehrere Tage lang jeden Morgen einen Teil des Manuskriptes auf Disneys Schreibtisch liegen, bis dieser an einem Tag aus seinem Büro gestürmt sein soll und geschrien habe: "This is great! What happens next?" Der Realisierung von Dumbo stand nun nichts mehr im Wege. Wegen des starken Geldmangels mussten die Kosten allerdings sehr niedrig gehalten werden. Aus diesem Grund verzichteten die Zeichner zum ersten Mal bei einem Walt Disney Meisterwerk auf den Einsatz der Multiplane-Kamera. Außerdem wurden nur mit Wasserfarben gemalte Hintergründe genutzt, eine Technik, die ansonsten nur bei Schneewittchen vorkam, bis sie in Fantasia 2000 wieder Verwendung fand. Die Hintergründe waren wesentlich weniger detailliert als früher und die Charaktere bewusst sehr simpel gehalten. Dazu kam noch der erstaunlich kurze Zeitraum von knapp einem Jahr, der von der ersten Zeichnung bis zum fertigen Ergebnis dauerte, besonders wenn man bedenkt, dass 1941 ein Streik in den Disney Studios eintrat. Das einfache Rezept ging auf, der Film verschlang nur 813'000 Dollar und wurde somit zum billigst produzierten Meisterwerk in der Geschichte Disneys. Trotz der damals harten Zeiten wurde der Film ein großer Erfolg. Er spielte 2.5 Millionen ein, mehr als Pinocchio und Fantasia zusammen und ist somit neben Schneewittchen der einzige pre 43-Film, der seine Ausgaben wieder einspielte. Die Leute waren fasziniert und begeistert von dem Film, viele Kritiker bezeichneten ihn als Disneys beste Leistung, laut einigen Mitarbeitern sogar er selber. Der Song "Baby Mine" war nominiert für den Academy Award für den besten Song 1941 und der Film selbst gewann 1942 den Oscar für die beste Musik und 1947 den "Best Animation Design" beim Cannes Filmfestival. Selbst nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg konnte man Dumbo noch zu den erfolgreichsten Produktionen des Studios zählen. Als besondere Ehrung wurde der Film 1949 in der USA nochmals neu aufgeführt, was den Auftakt zu mehreren Neuaufführungen in den Jahren 1959, 1972 und 1976. Er war ebenfalls einer der ersten Meisterwerke, die im Fernsehen gezeigt wurden und last but not least: im Jahre 1981 der Auftakt zu der amerikanischen Videoveröffentlichungen der Disneyfilme. 1999 wurde der begehrte Film dann bei uns auf DVD zugänglich gemacht und nur zwei Jahre später in die Special Collection aufgenommen. Stab und weitere Filmangaben *Buch': Joe Grant und Dick Huemer *Regie': Ben Sharpsteen *Produktion': Walt Disney *Musik': Frank Churchill und Oliver Wallace *Songs': **"Der Storch"' - ("Look out for Mr.Stork") **"Casey Jr."' **"Das Lied der Arbeiter"' - ("Worker Song") **"Liebes Kind" - ("Baby Mine")' **"Rosa Elefanten"' - ("Pink Elephants") **"Ich sah noch nie wie ein Elephant fliegt"' - '("When I see an elephant fly")''' Synchronisation Nur wenige Leute wissen, dass Dumbo, wie auch viele weitere Disneyfilme, eine Neusynchronisation erhielt. Während jedoch bei vielen anderen Meisterwerken noch die Namen der alten Sprecher bekannt sind, so gibt es hier nur eine vollständige Aufzählung der Sprecher aus dem Jahr 1973. Bisher konnten nur drei Stimmen der alten Synchronisation einwandfrei identifiziert werden: Hugo Schrader (als Timothy Q. Mouse), Clemens Hasse (als Storch) sowie Anneliese Würtz (als Elefant Giggles). Amerikanische Synchronsprecher *Timothy Q. Mouse - Edward S. Brophy *Storch - Sterling Holloway *Zirkusdirektor - Herman Bing *Clowns - Billy Sheets, Billy Bletcher, Eddie Holton, Earl Hodgins u.a. *Erzähler - John McLeish *Die Elefantenriege - Verna Felton, Sarah Selby, Dorothy Scott, Noreen Gambill *Jim Krähe - Cliff Edwards Deutsche Synchronsprecher (2.Synchronfassung) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Andreas Mannkopff *Storch - Wilfried Herbst *Zirkusdirektor - Gerd Holtenau *Clowns - Harry Wüstenhagen, Wilfried Herbst u.a. *Erzähler - Joachim Pukaß *Die Elefantenriege - Inge Wolffberg, Edith Hancke, Inge Landgut, Erika Rehhahn *Jim Krähe - Hans Nitschke Der Titel in verschiedenen Sprachen *Chinesisch: 小飛象 (bedeutet in etwa: Kleiner, fliegender Elefant) *Dänisch: Dumbo, den Flyvende Elefant *Niederländisch: Dombo *Finnisch: Dumbo - Lentävä Elefantti *Französisch: Dumbo, l'Éléphant Volant *Griechisch: Ντάμπο το ελεφαντάκι *Italienisch: Dumbo, l'Elefante Volante *Japanisch: ダンボ (Danbo) *Norwegisch: Dumbo, den Flyvende Elefanten *Polnisch: Dumbo *Portugiesisch: Dumbo, o Elefante Volante *Russisch: Дамбо *Serbisch: Dаmbo *Spanisch: Dumbo, el Elefantito Volador *Schwedisch: Dumbo (re-released as Dumbo - den flygande elefanten) (Die meisten dieser Namen wurden in der Zwischenzeit einfach durch Dumbo ersetzt.) Weitere Informationen Dumbo ist mit seiner Laufzeit von 61 Minuten das kürzeste Walt Disney Meisterwerk und einer der kürzesten Filme überhaupt. *Einige der Leute, die 1941 gestreikt hatten wurden in diesem Film als Clowns karikiert, die den Direktor um "mehr Gage" bitten (was eine der damaligen Forderungen war). *Die Einfachheit und der Charme des Films haben ihm zum Favoriten von vielen Disneyfans gemacht, darunter auch Steven Spielberg und Disneyexperte Leonard Maltin. *Als Timothy versucht, Dumbo aufzuheitern sagt er ihm: "Ich kenne viele Leute die mit solchen Ohren sehr berühmt geworden sind". Diese Anspielung bezieht sich auf Walt Disney selbst, der ebenfalls grosse Ohren besass. Manche Leute verstehen dies auch als Anspielung auf Clark Gable, der diese Eigenschaft mit Disney teilt. *Der Name des Zirkus (der zu Beginn auf einem Schild zu sehen ist) lautet WDP Circus, was als Anspielung auf die Walt Disney Productions zu verstehen ist. *Dumbo kommt auch im Spiel Kingdom Hearts vor, wo man auf ihm fliegen kann, während er Wasser auf die Feinde spritzt. *Die Szene mit Dumbo der gebadet wird, gehört zu den erinnerungswürdigsten des ganzen Filmes. Um das Ganze möglichst realistisch zu gestalten holte sich Zeichener Bill Tytla Inspiration bei seinem eigenen 2jährigen Sohn, Peter. Als man ihn gefragt habe, wieso er seinen Sohn als Vorbild nehme, soll er gesagt haben: "I don't know a damn thing about elephants". *Der ganze Film kommt ohne eigentliche Bösewischte aus. *Die menschlichen Charaktere in diesem Film treten nur spärlich auf. Einige Arbeitr werden nur als Schatten gesehen und die Clowns sind, abgesehen von ihren Auftritten in der Manege, nur Silouetten. *Dumbo taucht auch in weiteren Meisterwerken auf. Bei Basil, der große Mäusedetektiv gibt es eine Dumbo Figur im Geschäft des Spielzeugmachers und bei Lilo & Stitch besitzt Lilo einen Plüschdumbo. *Dumbo gab es auch in Comicform. Er kam in der "Mickyvision 26" und in "Die schönsten Disney-Geschichten 1" vor. *Obwohl der Film nach wie vor als Meisterwerk gilt, ist sein Ruf nie ganz umstritten gewesen. Die Krähen sollen angeblich rassistische Stereotpen darstellen und aufgrund der "Rosa Elefanten"-Szene wurde der Vorwurf laut, die Disneyzeichner würden hallugene Stoffe konsumieren. *Der Film Dumbo ist zweimal im originalen Disneyland in Anaheim vertreten. Zum einen durch das dort sehr populäre Dumbo-Karussell, zum anderen durch die Attraktion Casey Jr., eine ruhige Zugfahrt. Quellen Dieser Artikel/ Abschnitt basiert ganz oder teilweise auf dem Artikel Dumbo aus dem Duckipedia-Wiki und steht unter der GNU-Lizenz für freie Dokumentation. In der Duckipedia-Dumbo-Versionsliste sowie auf der Diskussionsseite dieses Artikels ist eine Liste der Autoren verfügbar. Kategorie:Besondere Elefanten Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Spielfilm Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:Film